Avengers MSN Gone Mad
by WolfOfProphecy's
Summary: What happens when the Avengers get MSN? Madness Ensues. I dont own The Avengers. Includes Whole Team
1. Of Holes and Lightsabers

ArkReactorGuy has entered the conversation

PepperPot has entered the conversation

PepperPot: Tony...

ArkReactorGuy: Yep...

PepperPot: Why is there a hole in the roof?

ArkReactorGuy: I crashed.

PepperPot: You crashed.

ArkReactorGuy: Yes.

PepperPot: Why?

ArkReactorGuy: Because...

PepperPot: Because...

ArkReactorGuy: Icouldntbebotheredtousethedo or.

PepperPot: What was that?

ArkReactorGuy: I ... Um... Ran out of fuel.

PepperPot: That's what I thought you said. Go fix it.

ArkReactorGuy: Yes dear.

RockinRhodes has entered the conversation

RockinRhodes: Hi Guys... Hahahaha...

ArkReactorGuy: What is it Rhodey?

RockinRhodes: Hahaha... what is the matter with your name dude?

PepperPot: Don't be mean Rhodey... Though it is weird

ArkReactorGuy: Oh that's great, just bully me why don't you. :(

PepperPot: Oh Tony... just change it. Please.

ArkReactorGuy: Ok. :(

ArkReactorGuy has changed their name

FurysBoysBandSucks: How's this.

PepperPot: No. Fury will go mad.

FurysBoysBandSucks has changed their name

UseTheForceTony: Hows this?

RockinRhodes: You are disgusting Tony

UseTheForceTony: Don't you like Star Wars?

UseTheForceTony has changed their name

RhodeySmellsBad: This Rules.

RockinRhodes: TONY!

RhodeySmellsBad has changed their name

ILovePepper:how's this

PepperPot: Cute, but no

ILovePepper: Oh come on

ILovePepper has changed their name

StarkReactor: Now this rules!

RockinRhodes: That's Cool

PepperPot: Great, meeting Tony Now!

StarkReactor: If I don't survive tell Jarvis I love him... :(

PepperPot: Move It Now!

StarkReactor has left the conversation

PepperPot has left the conversation

RockinRhodes: I wonder...


	2. Mr Adder Cant add

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

PepperPot has entered the conversation

RockinRhodes has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: Pepperrrr

PepperPot: Yes Tony?

StarkReactor: I'm bored.

PepperPot: That's nice

StarkReactor: Who is this guy anyway?

PepperPot:That's Mr Adder

StarkReactor: How can he be called that? 9576 add 3435 is 13,011 not 14,012

RockinRhodes: Smarty Pants. How are you typing anyway? I thought you were in a meeting.

StarkReactor: We are. We're just typing on our mobiles.

PepperPot: And Tony isn't concentrating.

StarkReactor: Yes I am. How are you Rhodey?

RockinRhodes: Fine. I heard you made a hole in the roof.

StarkReactor: Yes I did.

PepperPot: Tony

StarkReactor: Pepper made me fix it. :(

PepperPot: Tony

StarkReactor: Yes dear

PepperPot: He's asking you a question

StarkReactor: Ummm... what's the question?

PepperPot: Is Ark Reactor energy safe and sustainable? Hahahaha

RockinRhodes: What did he say now?

StarkReactor: I said ' Mr Adder, who can't add, of course it's safe I have one keeping me alive, and for sustainable of course it is.'

PepperPot: I believe you actually said ' as for sustainable not the way you can add ugly'!

StarkReactor: well at least that's over.

PepperPot: I agree but you didn't have to call him ugly.

FurysFive has entered the conversation

FurysFive: Tony, get your iron ass down here now!

StarkReactor: I believe the term would be 'up here' as the helicarrier flys.

FurysFive: Just get here.

FurysFive has left the conversation

StarkReactor: I wonder what this could be? A stray dog? A cat stuck up a tree? No the pizza delivery man broke his car!

PepperPot: Go on you.

StarkReactor: don't I get a kiss. :(

PepperPot: * gives virtual kiss*

StarkReactor: *falls off chair*

PepperPot: Ow that's got to hurt.

RockinRhodes: he actually fell off didn't he?

StarkReactor: Yep, got to go bye.

StarkReactor has left the conversation

PepperPot: I'll bet you £10 he comes back with at least 3 injurys.

RockinRhodes: I'll bet you £20 it's at least 8 he comes back with.

PepperPot has left the conversation

RockinRhodes has left the conversation


	3. The meaning of life

PepperPot has entered the conversation

CaptainAmerica has entered the conversation

HawksRule has entered the conversation

SpiderShot has entered the conversation

SpiderShot: Hey Pepper

PepperPot: Hey Natasha

HawksRule: Hey Nat how's you know who doing?

SpiderShot: He's mumbling about the meaning of life being 42 and staring just like earlier

PepperPot: Who's you know who?

CaptainAmerica: We should tell her.

HawksRule: He's right.

SpiderShot: Pepper... it's Tony.

PepperPot: WHAT!

SpiderShot: As soon as Fury told him where we were going he just zoned out.

PepperPot: And where exactly were you going

CaptainAmerica: Afganistan

PepperPot: To do what?

HawksRule: To stop the ten rings. why?

PepperPot: Haven't you ever wondered why Tony has a Ark Reactor in his chest?

SpiderShot: All he told us is that it kept him alive.

PepperPot: When Tony went to Afghanistan to show the Jericho missile, on the way back to the army base his convoy was attacked.

SpiderShot: What!

PepperPot: Tony was close to a bomb when it went off and... Well anyway a guy called Ho Yinsen saved him but his convoys attackers were the ten rings. To escape he was meant to make a Jericho missile but him and Yinsen made a suit of scrap metal, so that Tony could shoot down anyone in their way whilst they escaped. Yinsen was killed whilst the suit was rebooting. Rhodey saved him.

HawksRule: Christ...

SpiderShot: Good Lord...

CaptainAmerica: The poor guy...

PepperPot: So I'm going to throttle Fury! Tony only just got over the last time he went there. He had nightmares,even moments where he would just stop and stare. Where's Fury?

CaptainAmerica: In the helicarrier.

PepperPot: Where are you?

HawksRule: On our way back

PepperPot: Come and pick me up would you... 0.0

SpiderShot: What is that?

PepperPot: Tonys version of puppy eyes..

CaptainAmerica: we're here.

PepperPot: Ok coming

30 minutes later

PepperPot: Fury?

FurysFive: Yes Pepper...

PepperPot is typing

FurysFive: What is she doing?

HawksRule: Oh I want to see this

SpiderShot: Im going to print this out so Tony can see

PepperPot: FURY! I'LL GIVE YOU FURY! YOU SENT MY FRIEND AND BOSS TO A PLACE HE WAS TORTURED IN! I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU FURY! GET HERE NOW!

FurysFive: * gulp *

FurysFive has left the conversation

PepperPot: GET BACK HERE FURY!

PepperPot has left the conversation

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: Hey guys what have I missed?

CaptainAmerica: Scroll up...

StarkReactor: Wow...

HawksRule: She's very protective of you mate.

StarkReactor: ... I'm going to help her!

StarkReactor has left the conversation

CaptainAmerica: Well he's back to normal...

HawksRule: You know what I say... Love is in the air... let's go help

SpiderShot: Cool

CaptainAmerica: ummm...

HawksRule: oh come on Steve.

CaptainAmerica: ok

HawksRule has left the conversation

SpiderShot has left the conversation

CaptainAmerica has left the conversation

HulkSmash has joined the conversation

HulkSmash: Hey guys what have I missed...Oh...


	4. Finding Fury

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

PepperPot has entered the conversation

HawksRule has entered the conversation

SpiderShot has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: Woo Hoo!

PepperPot: Good to see you feel better Tony

HawksRule: That was fun!

StarkReactor: Where is he now?

SpiderShot: Don't know. Caps looking for him...

PepperPot: You sure?

Hammerton has entered the conversation

Hammerton: How on Asgard does thy work this machine?

StarkReactor: It's a computer... Though its good to see you haven't smashed this one... Yet...

Hammerton has been disconnected

StarkReactor: ... I spoke to soon...

HulkSmash has entered the conversation

HulkSmash: Why, on earth, is Fury hiding in the girls loo, whimpering...?

PepperPot: Oh that was me... Haven't you got the print out yet?

HulkSmash: No...

HawksRule: There in the magazine holder...

HulkSmash: Cool...

HulkSmash has left the conversation

SpiderShot: I'm going to go and help Steve

HawksRule: I'm Coming too.

SpiderShot has left the conversation

HawksRule has left the conversation

StarkReactor: Hi Pepper...

PepperPot: What have you done now Tony...

StarkReactor: Will you go out with me? 0.0

PepperPot: Of course I will! :) * Hugs Tony*

StarkReactor: Yay * hugs back and kisses*

HawksRule has entered the conversation

SpiderShot has entered the conversation

HawksRule: Awwwww...

SpiderShot: How cute...

StarkReactor: Go away cant you see I'm hugging my girlfriend?

PepperPot: Tony...

StarkReactor: Yes dear...

PepperPot: I've found Fury...

StarkReactor: He can wait... Ive got a girlfriend to care for...

PepperPot:Oh Tony... * Kisses*

StarkReactor: * falls off platform*

PepperPot: That has to hurt... Hold On platform?

StarkReactor: Yep... JARVIS is trying to take the suit off...

CaptainAmerica has joined the conversation

CaptainAmerica: Hey guys, There's a Mr Adder on the phone for you Tony.

StarkReactor: Great, Mr Adder who cant add. bye.

PepperPot: see you later dear

StarkReactor has left the conversation

CaptainAmerica: Dear? What have I missed now?


	5. swimming and paint

Sorry for the long wait but here you go...

* * *

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

PepperPot has entered the conversation

PepperPot : Hi Tony.

StarkReactor: Hey Pep... Where are you?

PepperPot: in the kitchen... Why? Where are you?

StarkReactor: In the swimming pool and as to why... It's hot...

PepperPot: if you're in the pool how the hell are you typing?

StarkReactor: water-proof phone :p

CaptainAmerica has entered the conversation

CaptainAmerica: Tony, Fury wants you... Something about painting his eyepatch red and gold?

StarkReactor: Ummm...

PepperPot: even though I don't like Fury at the moment, I have to ask, Why?

StarkReactor has changed their status to hiding all paint so Fury won't know it was me.

PepperPot: ?

StarkReactor: it was payback for making you mad... And it was also for fun...

CaptainAmerica: Right I'm off...

CaptainAmerica has left the conversation

FurysFive has entered the conversation

StarkReactor has changed their status to whistling non-suspiciously.

FurysFive: Stark!

StarkReactor has left the conversation

FurysFive: pepper can you...

PepperPot: No go away.

PepperPot has left the conversation

FurysFive: All alone..

RockinRhodes has entered the conversation

RockinRhodes: I know what you mean...

FurysFive: yeah... Do you want to be friends...

RockinRhodes: sure.

* * *

_WHAT! Rhodey and Fury, Friends! What is the world coming to... or have i just gone mad...er_


	6. Mr 'I am Iron Man'

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

RockinRhodes has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: Hi Rhodey

RockinRhodes has changed their name

TheWarMachine: Hey Tony

StarkReactor: I like the new name it's very... subtle

TheWarMachine: You can talk Mr 'I am Iron Man'

StarkReactor: Well I'm not the subtle type you are.

PepperPot has entered the conversation

PepperPot: Hey Guys, how did the mission go Tony?

StarkReactor: For once it was serious and not a cat stuck up a tree!

TheWarMachine: Yeah but did it go well?

StarkReactor has changed their status to staring at the floor

PepperPot has changed their status to raising eyebrows at her boss

StarkReactor: Not really...

Jarvis has entered the conversation

Jarvis: Sir, if you could stand still.

PepperPot: Tony...

StarkReactor: Uh Oh...

TheWarMachine: What?

StarkReactor: That was a dangerous ... Wasn't it?

Jarvis: I believe so sir. stand still. Thank you.

Jarvis has left the conversation

PepperPot: Do I have to ask someone else?

PepperPot has changed their status to emailing Natasha to see what the mission was.

PepperPot: What the hell!

TheWarMachine: What was it?

PepperPot: Fury wanted them to fight each other in order to train and he put Tony against Banner...

TheWarMachine: What's so bad about that?

PepperPot: Whilst he was angry...

TheWarMachine: God man are you ok...

StarkReactor has been disconnected

Jarvis has entered the conversation

Jarvis: Miss Potts, Mr Stark has fallen unconscious on the floor.

PepperPot: Thanks for telling me Jarvis I'll be there in a minute bye Rhodey

PepperPot has left the conversation

Jarvis has left the conversation

TheWarMachine: All alone again :(


	7. Shawarma Anyone?

StarkReactor has entered the conversation.

PepperPot has entered the conversation

PepperPot: Tony...

StarkReactor: Yes Pep?

PepperPot: Why, in hell, are the Avengers sat in the living room?

StarkReactor: I don't know ask Capsicle.

PepperPot: And guess what they're doing?

StarkReactor: Talking?

PepperPot: They are doing the unspeakable...

StarkReactor: Which 2 is it?

PepperPot: TONY! Not that unspeakable the other one...

StarkReactor: Which is?

PepperPot: Watching Iron Man...

StarkReactor: WHAT! Ok that's it...

StarkReactor has changed their status to travelling upstairs to stop his team from watching the movie of his life.

CaptainAmerica has entered the conversation

HawksRule has entered the conversation

SpiderShot has entered the conversation

HulkSmash has entered the conversation

Hammerton has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: Oh Damn...

PepperPot:?

CaptainAmerica: We finished the movie...

HawksRule: Stark...

Hammerton: Thy am sorry Man of Iron.

StarkReactor has changed their status to blowing stuff up.

PepperPot: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK GET BACK HERE!

StarkReactor has changed their status to grumbling.

PepperPot: Tony...

StarkReactor: Yes Pep...

PepperPot: stop blowing stuff up.

StarkReactor: Yes dear.

PepperPot: I've got to go to a MEETING now bye.

PepperPot has left the conversation

HawksRule: ...

CaptainAmerica: ...

HulkSmash: ...

SpiderShot: ...

Hammerton: ...

StarkReactor: What?

HawksRule: your middle name...

StarkReactor: What about it?

CaptainAmerica: Its Edward...

StarkReactor: You can talk Capsicle and Katniss.

SpiderShot: Sorry Stark...

StarkReactor has changed their status to choking.

HulkSmash: You ok Tony?

StarkReactor: Yeah... Natalie said sorry!

Hammerton: I agree. This is most peculiar.

StarkReactor: LOL! XD

HawksRule: I'm hungry...

SpiderShot: You're always hungry Clint.

StarkReactor: Shawarma anyone?


	8. Blown To Hell

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

PepperPot has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: Hi Pep. :)

PepperPot: Hello Mr Stark

StarkReactor: Oh No Peppers gone formal, I must have done something wrong! Le gasp.

PepperPot: …

StarkReactor: So what have I done wrong now?

PepperPot: Let's just say a certain billionaire has blown his workshop half to hell.

StarkReactor: I was testing the new defence systems. They work fine by the way. :)

PepperPot: What is it with you and smileys? I thought you hate them

StarkReactor: They've taken over the world!

HulkSmash has entered the conversation

HulkSmash: no they haven't Tony. No one else is using them.

Hammerton has entered the conversation

Hammerton: Colleagues! Behold! If I put to weird symbols they create a face. :) behold I am smiling!

HulkSmash: Well most of aren't.

StarkReactor: Hey Thor. XD

Hammerton: Anthony! You have joined me in the face making! :)

StarkReactor: Hey Thor I 3 you!

Hammerton: You three me?

PepperPot: It's a heart Thor. Tony stop encouraging him.

StarkReactor: No. :p

PepperPot: -.-

StarkReactor: Now you're using them! XD

PepperPot has left the conversation.

StarkReactor: Come Back Please… O.O Damn.

HulkSmash: LOL!

Hammerton: what is this LOL?

Stark Reactor: It means Lots Of Lollys.

HulkSmash: WTF! Tony stop it.

Hammerton: I do not understand.

StarkReactor: WTF means Well That's Fantastic. XD

2 hours later

FurysFive has entered the conversation

Hammerton has entered the conversation

FurysFive: Avengers Assemble!

Hammerton: WTF! Lets Go!

FurysFive: Facepalm.


	9. Fury Face-palm!

**Hey People! **

**Insert Disclaimer Here...**

* * *

HawksRule has entered the conversation

SpiderShot has entered the conversation

HawksRule: Hi Tasha

SpiderShot: Hello Clint

HawksRule: OMG have you seen Pepper!

SpiderShot: Yes.

HawksRule: She looks HOT!

SpiderShot: Growl...

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: hands off Katniss. She's mine. XD

PepperPot has entered the conversation

PepperPot: Yes I am... Katniss :)

HawksRule: OMG!

SpiderShot: What?

HawksRule: Peppers using smiley's!

StarkReactor: Whoop Whoop! XD

HawksRule: ...

SpiderShot: Bye...

HawksRule has left the conversation

SpiderShot has left the conversation

StarkReactor has change their status to jumping for joy.

PepperPot: Ok...

Hammerton: Hello Man of Iron and Lady Potts. :)

StarkReactor: See, Even Thors using smileys. :)

PepperPot: so am I. XD

Hammerton: WTF!

PepperPot: Tony... What does Thor think WTF means?

StarkReactor: Well That's Fantastic. :)

Hammerton: Indeed.

PepperPot: Thor it actually means... *whispers in ear*

Hammerton: Oh my... :/

PepperPot: Tony...

StarkReactor: Uh Oh...

StarkReactor has changed their status to running.

PepperPot has changed their status to chasing after her idiotic boss.

FurysFive has entered the conversation.

FurysFive: Do I even want to know?

Hammerton: Well... It started when...

FurysFive: FURY FACE-PALM!

* * *

**LOL! Hoped you enjoyed this one! The Furys Face-palm idea goes to my friend DirectionallyChallengedKensh i who came up with it after the last chapter! Prompts are welcome and probably will speed up updates!**

**Please Review they also help me update faster! O.O**


	10. Hide and go Stark

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

CaptainAmerica has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: HIDE ME!

CaptainAmerica: Why?

StarkReactor has changed their status to hiding

StarkReactor: Pepper.

CaptainAmerica: Ok…

PepperPot: ANTHONEY EDWARD STARK GET BACK HERE!

CaptainAmerica: He's behind the sofa.

StarkReactor: STEVE!

PepperPot: Thank you. Come on Tony.

StarkReactor: But…

CaptainAmerica: If I may ask… why is Stark behind the sofa?

PepperPot: A meeting.

PepperPot has changed their status to dragging her idiotic boss to a meeting.

StarkReactor: If I don't return tell Dummy I love him.

StarkReactor and PepperPot have left the conversation

HulkSmash has entered the conversation

HulkSmash: Hey Steve… You seen Tony?

CaptainAmerica: He was dragged to a meeting by Pepper

HulkSmash: Poor Guy…

CaptainAmerica: Why?

HulkSmash: Its with Fury…

HawksRule has entered the conversation

HawksRule: We need to go save him!

HulkSmash: There's nothing we can do….

CaptainAmerica: Boo Hoo…

HawksRule: LETS HAVE A PARTY!

CaptainAmerica: That might not be a good idea…

HawksRule: Well we are having one and that's that… LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!


	11. StopHammer-Time!

**_Sorry for such a long wait..._**

* * *

StarkReactor has entered the conversation

PepperPot has entered the conversation

HawksRule has entered the conversation

SpiderShot has entered the conversation

StarkReactor: God that was horrible... :(

PepperPot: It was for your own good Tony.

StarkReactor: But...

PepperPot: No buts.

StarkReactor: :(

HawksRule: Anyone gonna tell me why Starks grumpy?

SpiderShot: We made him go to the doctor.

HawksRule: Why?

PepperPot: Because he's ill.

StarkReactor: At least I can tykewhrfwek

HawksRule: You can what?

StarkReactor: Sorry. Sneezed. I meant type.

SpiderShot: But you were proved wrong.

StarkReactor: :(

Hammerton has entered the conversation

Hammerton: GREETINGS FRIENDS!

StarkReactor: inner voices Point Break. Inner voices.

HawksRule: Stark has... something...

PepperPot: he's worked himself to hard basically. And he has a headache.

Hammerton: I shall go get the doctor!

Hammerton has left.

HulkSmash has entered the conversation

HulkSmash: Again Tony?

SpiderShot: I'm going to go shoot something. Anyone coming?

HawksRule: Yeppidy do dah!

SpiderShot has left

HawksRule has left

StarkReactor: S'not my fault I was busy.

PepperPot: Yes it was.

StarkReactor: S'not

PepperPot: is

StarkReactor S'not

PepperPot: is

StarkReactor: not

HulkSmash: Ok stop.

StarkReactor: Hammer-time!

PepperPot: No Tony. No.


End file.
